A conventional sponge mop is shown in FIG. 5 and generally includes a handle 60 having an operation frame pivotably connected thereto. The handle 60 further has a serrated top section 61 connected to a top thereof. The operation frame includes a lever member 73 with two arms 74 connected to the handle 60, two siderails 72 are pivotably connected to the two arms 74. A squeezing assembly 62 includes two rollers 63 connected thereto and a sponge 70 has its a ridge 71 on a top thereof be located between the two rollers 63. The two siderails 72 extend through the squeezing assembly 62 and are fixedly connected to the ridge 71. When pulling the lever member 73 upward, the two siderails 72 will lift the sponge 70 to be squeezed between the two rollers 63 so that the contaminated water in the sponge 70 is squeezed out from the sponge 70. Nevertheless, the user always uses detergent to remove the dirty portion on the ground or the floor before using the sponge mop. In other words, most of the dirty portion cannot be removed by using water so that the user have to take two separated actions and uses different tools to deal with the dirty portions.
The present invention intends to provide a sponge mop that has a cleaning tank connected thereto and the detergent in the tank may flow into the sponge by operating a valve on the handle to enhance cleaning feature.